


The reaper and the demon

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Grell swoons over the dashing demon butler Sebastian. Sebastian finally returns the affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, those belong to Yana Toboso.

The Reaper and the Demon  
DemonRomantic

“Sebastian darling!” the crimson reaper sang out as he harvested the cinematic records from yet another dreary human with his modified death scythe. “Oh how I long to know what secrets you keep, my love. If only I hadn’t been interrupted during our little quarrel, I could have gone deeper into that delectable head of yours and seen all the scandalous dirt you keep buried awaaaay- ooowooof!” 

A scythe, shaped much like pruning shears of some sort, suddenly struck the drag queen in the back of his skull.   
“That’s quite enough of that, reaper Sutcliff. To think that a fellow grim reaper would behave so unprofessionally while on duty.” William Spears sighed, utterly exasperated by his partner. “Why is it that I always get stuck with the two of you? One would think we were the only members of the London branch. Short-handed or no, I might as well be working solo when I’m with you lot.” 

“Oye, don’t be like that, boss!” Ronald Knox called from down the alley where the second body lay. “I work hard for ya! Having something to talk about while you’re working makes it more enjoyable.” 

“Hmph.” Will sighed. “Never the less, it seems that we’re off duty after these two. You’ll both be able to go and waste your time on foolish whims.” (And I’ll be able to get some sleep.) Will added in his thoughts’. 

“All right! Ladies, here I come!” Ronald hollered.

Grell pouted slightly.

***

(Hmm, what does turn my Sebastian on, I wonder?) Grell thought as he wandered the streets of London.   
He passed a few couples wandering the street as well, the women lacing arms with their sweethearts’.  
(Hmph! I’m far more gorgeous than any of these plain birds. Perhaps he’s only into actual women… Of course he does trail that brat around like a puppy. Is he into kids or something?) Grell stopped in his tracks for a moment. (Kyah! I love a man with weird kinks, but that seems a bit too far Sebastian dear!) 

“Oh, great. It’s you, again.” Ciel Phantomhive griped.

The red clad reaper turned to see the tiny earl and his darkly beautiful man-servant coming up the street. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear!” Grell squealed, propelling himself toward Sebastian. 

The demon side stepped nonchalantly to his left just missing the reaper and causing him to fall onto the sidewalk with a crash. 

“Let’s go, Sebastian.” Ciel said, ignoring the injured reaper as they both continued walking.

“Hey, wait!” Grell shouted, puffing his cheeks. “You can’t just brush me off like an insect and carry on as if I’m not here!”

The irritated grim reaper trailed after them for some ways before Ciel stopped abruptly followed by Sebastian. “Sebastian, take care of that will you?”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, cracking his gloved knuckles.

*Insert a lot of ‘ouch’ noises from Grell and punching sound effects*

“Uuuuhhh…” Grell groaned, face completely swollen. “How dare you hit a lady?” 

***

Night had fallen over the Phantomhive estate and its master and servants all settled in for the night; all except one that is. Sebastian was awake in his room, as always, writing at his desk. The butler sighed and set down his pen, getting up from the desk and walking outside.

“I know you’re here, so you might as well come out.” Sebastian said levelly.

A certain reaper who had been sitting in a nearby tree was caught off guard and lost his balance, landing on the hard ground with a thud.

“What are you doing here so late, Grell? My master is asleep and does not allow visitors after dark.” 

Grell put his index fingers together sheepishly. “Eh-heh, well you see… I came to see you Sebastian darling.” 

“You must stop calling me that,” Sebastian sighed, fed up by the grim reaper’s shenanigans. “And stay away from here.” 

“But, Bassy! How can I stay away from the man I love? Am I destined to die alone, waiting for you? Oh how cruel fate has been, that I may fall for such a cold-hearted devil! Woe is me!” 

“I’ve had enough of your dramatics… since my master is well asleep he won’t notice if you come in for a few moments.” Sebastian stated.

“Eh?” Grell was struck dumb. (Did he really say what I just thought he did?)

Sebastian turned to go back inside. “Well, are you coming in or not?”

“Oh, Sebastian! Words cannot describe how utterly thrilled I am!” 

“Keep it down or you’ll wake the whole household. I’m only letting you in to get you to stop pestering me.” 

Grell restrained himself from talking, but continued to blush and squirm with glee as he was escorted to the demon’s bedroom. The furniture inside was quite simple and looked as if some of it had never even been used. The grim reaper’s eyes gravitated toward the immaculately made bed.   
“You’d think that you’d never been in here if it weren’t for the state of that desk. What is it you’re writing anyway?” 

“Personal notes, mostly. There’s also my master’s study papers that I’ve been looking over as well as my own studies. I’m sure it’s nothing that would hold your interest.”

“On the contrary, I’m quite fascinated by what makes that heart of yours so icy-cold. Was it a former lover who left you in the dust for another? She’s a fool if you ask me.” 

“I’ve not had any former lovers, being a demon does not leave time for such frivolities.”

“You must be joking. With looks like yours I’m sure you’ve stolen more than a few hearts. Come on, Bassy. What about you and your so called ‘master’. Don’t tell me you have a dirty little secret? Not to worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Grell winked, poking Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian unexpectedly took ahold of Grell’s hand and held in tightly, not so much so that it hurt but firmly enough that the ginger reaper could not escape his grasp.   
“There has been no one,” The demon whispered. “Not a single being that has shown affection for me in all the many ages I have existed. I have always been alone…” 

Sebastian released the reaper’s hand, but Grell let it linger there for a moment, unable to find words. “Oh, Bassy…” 

Without warning, Sebastian grabbed Grell by the shoulders and planted a deep kiss on the reaper’s lips. When he broke away, Grell was left blushing severely. “Se-se-se-SEBASTIAN! Where on Earth did that come from all of a sudden?! Oowah?-”

Grell flinched as Sebastian placed a gentle hand on his cheek. The reaper couldn’t make heads-or-tails of what was going on, but his heart felt as if it were trying to break free from his throat. “Sebastian, I don’t understand… I thought…”   
Sebastian swept Grell off of his feet and carried him towards the bed. Laying the grim reaper down gently, Sebastian began to remove his coat and tie. 

“Se-Sebastian?” Grell asked, completely flushed.

The demon held up a finger to the reaper’s lips. “Shhh. Don’t be afraid, I’m going to make you feel like a real woman, Grell.”

Chills ran through the reaper like electricity and he felt as if his soul were slipping away. Being consumed by the demon above him. Sebastian wasted no time in removing his shirt and exposing his muscles’ to the reaper who was near to fainting from the experience. The demon kissed along his collar bone, tracing the groves with his mouth. When he moved to undo Grell’s shirt, the reaper gasped. 

“W-wait, Sebastian, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea…”

Sebastian simply lifted the reaper’s chin to look him straight in the eyes. “You are far lovelier than any woman, Grell. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that beauty.” 

The demon caressed up the side of Grell’s face, reaching his glasses’ and removing them with a small flourish. The reaper could not see as clearly without the spectacles, but at least his sense of touch was not impaired. He had finally decided to join in on the seductive dance of wrapping his arms’ around Sebastian and holding on after the demon had finished disrobing him. The demon butler’s cold fingers traced up and down his spine as his lips were massaged by the other’s. Truly this was a dream come true! Grell felt as if he were floating on a cloud as Sebastian caressed every inch and crevice in between. 

“Grell…” Sebastian whispered in the reaper’s ear.

“Sebastian darling.” 

They soon became one as Sebastian drove into the scarlet reaper with a small thrust of his hips’. Grell could not contain himself and moaned at the sensational feeling of being taken by a demon. 

“Ah! Sebastian, you make me feel like I’m on fire!”   
The butler continued to thrust progressively faster until it felt as if the reaper would jump out of his skin. 

“Sebastian, I’m coming…” Grell moaned, panting and red-faced.

A hot sensation filled them both and left them entwined and exhausted on the now messy bed. Grell lay beneath his lover in a complete state of ecstasy while Sebastian ran his hands’ along either side of the grim reaper’s face playing with his hair. 

“You know, I think you look much prettier without your glasses’.” Sebastian remarked. 

“Is that so?” Grell asked, closing his pale green eyes’. 

“Mmm.” Sebastian murmured, kissing his lover’s temple. 

Grell sighed. “Oh, Bassy, I’ve waited so long for this moment and now it’s finally come true. I could die from how happy I am right now.”

The demon smiled, his eyes’ flashing for a moment before returning to a shade of burgundy. The two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms as the night flowed into morning.

*********For those of you who want it to end here, stop now. If you don’t ship it, continue.***************

A sudden familiar whirring sound perforated the air and awoke the crimson reaper from his dreams’. Ronald Knox stood at the side of Grell’s bed with his lawn-mower like death scythe humming loud enough to fill the room with its awful noise. 

“Good morning, Mr. Sutcliff! Ready to start another day?” 

Grell glared from beneath his covers, all but his eyes’ hidden beneath the blanket to prevent the other reaper from seeing his make-up free face. 

“Ronald, we’ve talked about this. You know not to wake me” Grell rumbled, producing his own scythe.

“Wah?! Mr. Sutcilff, I’m so sorry! I forgot! Ahhh!” 

*Whirring sound continues.*

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave comments and suggestions. I'd love to get them.


End file.
